Cyber Scouts
by Mysterious Voice Guy
Summary: New Scouts, new enemies, new danger! You'll never look at good and evil the same way again!
1. Default Chapter Title

Cyber Scouts  
The Beginning Starts Anew  
  
By Ryan Edgerton, author of TEAM REVELATION and CARDCAPTORS: the Realm series.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Sailor Moon TV show- Serena/Sailor Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Rei(sorry if that's not the correct spelling)/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Mercury, Mina/Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, Molly, Melvin, and anybody else I forgot to mention. I'll make a list of the characters I do own at the end of the fic.  
  
Chapter 1-Destiny is Born  
  
High above planet earth, a glowing crystal drifted slowly into the planet's atmosphere. The gem vaguely pulsed it's colors, as if it had some kind of long dormant, untold power ready to be unlocked. One half of the hexagonal crystal, distinctly separate from the other, pulsed with a spectrum of whites tinted neon green, neon blue, silver, even a sudden sparkle of red as it suddenly caught the sun's light creeping out from behind planet earth. The other half seemed to suck down light like as if a black hole was compacted inside it's form, it's black surface flashing only hints of dark blue and purple in the sun's rays. It plummeted towards the earth as if drawn there by destiny.  
Suddenly, the crystal split into it's two halves as it hit the atmosphere, each falling in different directions as the very air around the objects burst into flame.  
  
Somewhere in Japan, three teenage boys hiked through the deep, dense woods. Suddenly, a fireball shot through the skies over their heads, immediately grabbing their attentions.  
"What was that?!" The semi-short, black haired guy said. A look of surprise and concern was in his ruby colored eyes.  
"Quick, let's check it out." The one in the lead said. He had blond hair with large streaks of brown and his eyes were a similar gold-green color.  
"For once, I think I agree with you." The third, a relatively muscular teen with course brown hair added. His green eyes flashed in the moonlight as the three rushed back down the trail.  
The three stumbled along in the dark as they went and quickly came across a large, smoking crater. In the very center of the crater lay a sparkly white gem stone glowing brilliantly and illuminating a small area around itself. The boys approached it cautiously, the one with dirty blond hair approaching first. He touched it lightly to see if it was hot, then picked it up and looked at it. The stone was sunlight given crystalline form, it's surface so bright the light almost filled the boy's field of vision, yet he could look directly at it and not shield his eyes.  
"Jason, what is it?" The brown-haired boy inquired.  
"I don't know, Kevin. I just... don't know..."  
"It's like no crystal I've ever seen. You think it fell from space?" The remaining boy, who's name was Zack, inquired.  
"Might have."  
Suddenly, the glow of the stone surrounded them, enveloping their field of vision. A voice they couldn't hear rang in their heads as millennia of history and important events were explained to them. When it was all over, Jason dropped the stone with stunned amazement. As the gem it the ground, three small pen-sized wand devices suddenly appeared in it's place.  
". . . You know what you have to do . . . remember . . ." The voice said, then slowly faded from existence. " . . . beware the Darkshadow Crystal . . ."  
  
Elsewhere, another comet flew to earth, watched only by two dark, shadowed figures. One bore a long cape that reached almost to the ground, his eyes covered by a pair of chic sunglasses that were completely black. The other had what looked like two very big and very long ribbons looped loosely around her wrists, trailing freely behind her almost as long as her companion's cape. Strapped over her back were a pair of ninja-like swords and her body, like his, was covered by a black jumpsuit that looked almost like spandex but with the rigid strength of steel armor.  
"At last . . ." She said with a laugh.  
"Our time is at hand, my love." He stated, eyes still fixed on the black comet as it disappeared against the night sky.  
  
Chapter 2- Cyber Scouts  
  
Several weeks later...  
  
"Prepare to die, Scouts!" The creature screamed. The Cyborg's left cannon blasted off another jolt of electrified plasma as it charged forward on four horse-like mechanical legs.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
The attacks shot straight towards the creature, but suddenly without reason swerved off to the sides, thudding into the pavement almost 100 feet behind the half-mechanical Centaur. It laughed, then leveled both arms at the Scouts and shot off a series of short blasts of neon-blue electricity. They dodged, but just barely as the bolts turned into explosions behind them.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
The powerful, almost overwhelming blast of pure white energy suddenly parted right in front of the monster, having absolutely no effect. Serena's jaw dropped.  
"It must have some kind of protective field around it's body! None of our attacks will have any effect on it!" Amy exclaimed. "I'll see if I can't slow it down some. Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
A dense layer of fog leapt into being as Amy finished her sentence. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity came out of the fog, striking the ground just in front of Amy with a dense explosion that sent her flying. She hit the ground with a painful gash in her forehead and collapsed.  
"Nice trick, Scouts, but it's no use. Surrender or I'll turn you all into Sailor Scout soup." The monster shouted as the mist began to clear.  
Suddenly, an electric buzz that almost sounded like a sword taken out of it's sheath was heard, followed by a low hum.  
"Not gonna happen, Nega-creep, and we're gonna make sure of it." Shouted a masculine voice.  
"Tuxedo Mask?" Serena wondered out loud.  
"Who are you? Show yourself so I can fry ya!" The Nega-monster shouted.  
The fog faded away as if on cue, unveiling three figures high upon a nearby building. The one in the lead held a sword high in the air as it glowed with a white energy field. He wore what looked like high-tech light chest armor colored a light forest green over a sleek black jumpsuit. His hands were gloved, the gloves as one piece with his jumpsuit, and over his eyes was a rectangular neon-green glass visor that wrapped around his head as far back as his ears, then stopped abruptly with nothing apparently holding it in place. The other two held their swords at their sides, and they both also had the high-tech chest armor and visors, only with different colors. The one on the leader's right, who had brown hair the color of wood, had a deep, almost navy-blue chest piece and pure blue visor the same color as Amy's and the other warrior had black hair, a silver visor, and smoke-grey chest armor.  
Both the Scouts and the creature stared at them for a minute in surprise and in some cases, amazement.  
"Who the (censored) are you?!" The creature demanded.  
"I" The leader aimed his sword at the Cyborg in challenge. "Am Sailor Genesis, the protector of life!"  
"I am Sailor Exodus, proclaimer of freedom!" The blue-clad warrior stated, giving the monster a cold look.  
"I am Sailor Apocalypse, warrior of prophecy!" The remaining warrior added.  
"More Sailor Scouts? Pathetic!" The creature leveled it's cannons at the trio.  
"We are Cyber Scouts, soldiers of destiny and truth." The leader replied. "Your evil will not be tolerated. We will defend earth and it's people to the bitter end!"  
"You want a bitter end? Here it comes!" The monster blasted off two massive bolts of electrified plasma at the three heroes.  
  
Chapter 3- The Battle Begun  
  
The mysterious Scouts leapt off the building, dodging the blasts with surprising ease, like they'd expected them. They landed a safe distance from the creature, triangulating their attack positions around the Nega-Cyborg.  
"Here goes nothin'." Apocalypse mumbled, then shouted "Apocalypse Seismic Quake Explode!"  
"What the-"  
The ground violently exploded upward around and under the Negaverse creature in the form of a tidal wave of pavement and earth. The Cyborg went flying right over Genesis's head as he ducked, and suddenly found itself thrown face-first into the wall of a building. The tidal wave of rolling earth flowed seamlessly back into the street as if nothing had happened.  
"Alright! That was kickbutt!" Apocalypse exclaimed.  
"My turn!" Exodus turned to face the villain but was cut off as Serena's Moon Scepter lashed out, vaporizing the creature. Exodus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Or not. Maybe next time."  
"Who are you guys?" Serena asked, the other Scouts including a beat-up Amy joining at her sides. "Where did you come from?"  
"Well, like I said, we call ourselves the Cyber Scouts." Genesis explained. "As for our secret identities, . . . ,well, we'll share ours if you'll share yours." He offered with an outstretched hand.  
Before Serena had a chance to reply, another voice cut in.  
"Yes, do tell, Cyber Scouts, do tell . . ."  
They all spun to see a man remarkably similar to Fiore, only with short black hair, hovering in mid-air nearby. Next to him floated a woman similar to Zoycite, with piercing red eyes and equally surprising red hair. The man wore a pair of chic black sunglasses and a long, navy blue cape, and the woman bore a set of swords slung over her back and a pair of long, ribbon-like strips of dark red fabric cuffed to her wrists that fluttered loosely in the wind.  
"OK, nobody invited you two." Apocalypse glowered at them.  
"We don't need 'invitations', we own this world now." The woman stated matter-of-factly. "Or at least we will once you Scouts are out of the way."  
"Was that a threat?" Lita challenged. "We wasted that overblown toaster oven and you're next!"  
"Apparently you've never heard of us." The man stated. "We are Azurite and Alexis, lord and lady of the Imperium Darkshadow Crystal and soon-to-be rulers of planet earth. Oh, and did I mention we're invincible?" He added with a smirk.  
"I've heard that one before." Rei challenged. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
Just as the rings of fire were about to hit, the two villains dodged with a quick teleport. They reappeared where the dust of the Cyborg creature lay in a small pile.  
"What part of 'invincible' didn't you understand, 'Marsy'." Alexis mocked.  
"Genesis Bio-Storm" Genesis held his sword high in the air as suddenly a whirlwind of glowing white leaves shot up out of the ground all around him like a hurricane. He pointed his sword at the two villains with a flash of light as it's glow turned neon-green. "Surround!"  
The whirlwind whipped out in the direction of Azurite and Alexis, so dense with spinning leaves it could barely be seen through. Azurite suddenly held in his hand a black hexagonal crystal. The leafs harmlessly smashed against a black energy shield that had formed around him, exploding into large flashes of hot white light.  
"Hm, not bad, Genesis, but we didn't come here for a fight." Azurite stated.  
"We came to discuss your unconditional surrender." Alexis stated in a very businessy-type voice.  
"Not on your life!" Serena challenged. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! And in the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that obviously means you two creeps!"  
"Well, since you won't surrender..." Alexis mused, turning to her companion. "Azurite, let's have a little fun with these Scouts."  
"Dream on!" Exodus Cobra-Strike" Exodus switched his sword to his other hand as a large wooden staff formed in his right hand. He threw it with amazing speed and accuracy at Azurite and Alexis. "Constrict!" At that word the staff suddenly broke through the shield, shattering it like glass, transformed itself into a huge cobra made of pure energy, and in the blink of an eye it was wrapped around Azurite in a squeeze. Alexis quickly reacted, striking the snake with one of her swords. It disappeared at the touch of the weapon, and the two warlords turned their attention back to the Scouts, undaunted. "Oh, man! This isn't working!" Exodus exclaimed.  
  
Chapter 4- Cyber meets Sailor  
  
"Darn night, punk!" Azurite laughed. "Your petty tricks are nothing."  
Suddenly, another voice from nowhere appeared.  
"Your time has not yet come, evil spawn!" They all turned to see Sailor Pluto materialize on a nearby rooftop, her timestaff in hand. "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time! Your evil ways shall not succeed, time shall tell it! Pluto Time Freeze!"  
Suddenly, with a flash from Pluto's staff, Azurite and Alexis froze, unmoving.  
"Quick Sailor Scouts! The Time Freeze is only temporary; you need to escape for the time being. Hurry, go!" Pluto warned.  
"I thought if she used Time Freeze she'd die?!" Lita exclaimed.  
When Mina turned to look at the Cyber Scouts a second later, she found that they had vanished.  
"C'mon Mina! We gotta go, now!" Rei shouted, pulling Mina into a run as she and the other Scouts vanished down an alleyway.  
  
Mina flopped onto her bed, a cordless phone in her hand.  
"OK, you were saying?"  
"I might just have a clue to their origins,"Amy stated, her voice almost seeming to laugh at it's own words. "It's even hard for me to believe, and just wait until Rei hears this; now that'll be quite a moment."  
"What? What'dya find out?"  
"Well . . . remember it's just a theory, but . . . I think they might be . . . well, . . . 'Biblical' Scouts."  
"Um, run that by me again?"  
"Let me put it this way: the first two books of the Bible, the book Christians base their faith off of, are entitled Genesis and Exodus, and as for Sailor Apocalypse, I might have a lead on that too. Apparently, the last book, Revelation, deals heavily in end-of-the-world prophecy."  
"And Apocalypse said he was the 'warrior of destiny'." Mina turned this over a few times in her head. "You might just be onto something here, Amy, but what's it all mean?"  
"I don't know." Was Amy's only response.  
"I wanna meet em'." Mina said, rolling over onto her back.  
"You sound like you have a crush." Amy stated matter-of-factly.  
"Well, maybe I do. You gotta admit, they're *so* cute and handsome!" Mina stated. "Especially that Sailor Genesis . . ." She sighed dreamily.  
"Rei's going to disown you if she finds out." Amy teased.  
"So what? To each her own, I say."  
"Sailor Venus," Suddenly, Pluto materialized in the room with a flash of light. Mina, startled, suddenly fumbled the phone in her surprise.  
"What?? What is it, Mina?" Amy asked, concerned.  
"I'll call you back, Amy." Mina said, not taking her eyes off Pluto. "A . . . visitor just showed up."  
"Mina-!" Amy protested, just before Mina clicked off the phone.  
"What is it, Pluto?" Mina asked, jumping off her bed with a surprised look.  
"Sailor Venus, I have an . . . errand . . . to run for destiny." Pluto said cryptically. "Transform and follow me."  
  
"Why are we here?" Mina asked. The two of them had just materialized on the roof of a high building. Pluto gently 'shh'ed Mina, then silently pointed to the side of the roof.  
Mina gasped. There, looking out over the city, with the moonlight on his back, was Sailor Genesis. She turned back to Pluto, only to find the mysterious Sailor had vanished just as suddenly as she had arrived. Somehow, Mina had no idea why, but she'd gotten her wish.  
At first she dared not move. After three or four minutes hiding in the shadows, she took a deep, quiet breath, then silently walked over to where he stood, unknowing of her arrival. She almost tapped him on the shoulder, but decided against it at the last second. Instead, she moved to stand next to him, not making a sound for fear of startling him. After a moment he noticed her next to him and backed up a few steps in surprise.  
"No no, it's OK." She extended her hand to him. "I just wanted to talk."  
"Sorry, I guess you caught me off guard there." He walked over and shook her hand. "You're one of the Sailor Scouts, right? Sailor Venus?"  
"Or Sailor V, take your pick. Thanks for saving us back there today." She smiled.  
"Sailor V? I knew there was some similarity between you two! I'm your biggest fan!" He exclaimed.  
"Well, I guess I'm kinda yours, too." She laughed.  
"Wow, thanks!" He laughed a little himself.  
"So . . ." She said, trying not to sound intrusive. " . . . well, . . . since I gave you a hint at my identity . . . do you think you could . . ."  
"Well . . ." He seemed to think it over for a minute. " . . . how's this?" He slowly removed the visor from his over eyes, revealing his golden-green eyes. Mina nearly felt like her legs would give out under her; he was one of the most handsome guys she could imagine exist.  
'Dreamy. . .' She thought to herself, but was only able to say ". . . thanks."  
"Oh, I've got something for you." He reached into his pocket. "Exodus invented these transponders for us a while back. It's not a communicator, but if you ever need to get in touch with me, just press it and I'll be here, waiting for you." He handed her the small, button-like white device, and there eyes met for just an instant. An instant that turned into a moment, then a second, a minute, a few minutes... "I'd. . . better go . . . see you around, 'Sailor girl'."  
With that, he leapt off the side of the building, vanishing into the night. Mina stood there, breathless.  
  
Chapter 6- Conflict  
  
"You *WHAT*!!" Rei exclaimed. Mina ignored her, staring off into space dreamily. Rei rolled her eyes and Serena could almost imagine smoke coming out of Rei's ears. "Hello? Earth to Mina, anybody home? Or are you too busy dreaming about Sailor 'What's-his-face'?"  
"Hey, Rei, back off. It's her business, so leave it be." Serena stated.  
"Traitor." Rei mumbled, looking at Mina.  
"Oh, so just because someone doesn't believe the same stuff you do they're all of a sudden your enemy? And that makes Mina a traitor?" Lita chimed in aggressively.  
"This is almost as bad as when Jennifer showed up on the scene." Rei stated in reference to one of the Scouts' recent adventures. "C'mon, it's not like you all haven't seen that my charms and stuff work. They've saved our tails dozens of times!"  
"You've got a point, Rei, but even you have to admit that they're often unpredictable and undependable. There have been times when it's worked and times when it hasn't." Amy pointed out. "*And* times when it's backfired."  
"Who's side are you on?" Rei glared at Amy.  
"Let's not even go into the whole 'sides' thing, Rei." Lita said. "We're all on the same 'side' anyway, the side that saves the world. Just chill your jets and leave it alone this time, for all our sakes."  
"Besides, Rei, does it really make sense to fight about this when we've got 'Darth Vader' and 'the Wicked Ninja of the West' out there?" Serena added. "C'mon, buck up, 'binky'."  
Lita and Amy suddenly burst out in hysterical laughter, followed shortly by Luna, Artemis, Serena, and Mina. Rei fumed for a minute or so, then shrugged it off as best she could and went outside.  
  
The Negaverse. A realm of total, inexplicable darkness and shadow. For the human eyes who behold it, it is simply another, strange universe with it's own set of strange physics. But other eyes know the truth. The Abyss is a place inhabited by a mighty host of the minions of darkness, masquerading as an entity called Negaforce. It is a realm where truth and lie are fused together indistinguishably, and the end result is a more potent lie and a crippled truth.  
"We almost had them." Azurite growled in frustration, swiping at the air with his fist. Alexis stood nearby, floated actually, holding the Darkshadow Crystal in her folded arms.  
"And the 'almost' was..." Alexis prodded.  
"Sailor Pluto." He mumbled, then cursed under his breath. "But she won't be a threat next time. If we keep our shield up her Time Freeze won't work."  
"Is that our *entire* battle strategy, my love? Surely we need more than that."  
"You're as wise as ever, Alexis. True, we will need more, especially if those so-called Cyber Scouts show up." He thought it over for a moment. "What if we took a building full of people hostage? Then Sailor Moon would be forced to surrender the Imperium Silver Crystal. Then all we'd to do is find the Imperium Cyber Crystal-" He cut himself short. "The Cyber Scouts! They have the Cyber Crystal, they must have it! Why didn't I see it before?"  
"Simple, my love: our present goal was the Silver Crystal and that was where your mind was focused. But now that we know the location of both Imperium Crystal we can get two birds with one stone."  
"You're a genius, Alexis . . ."  
"So... what should our target be?"  
"How about..." He gave her a mischievous smile. "The school?"  
"Perfect." She held up her open hand, then clenched it into a fist.  
  
"If you ask me," Lita said as she and Serena walked down the halls to their morning classes. "I think we oughta try to find out who's new in school or who will be soon and see if any of them look like the Cyber Scouts. It's foolproof!"  
"Almost, I guess." Serena said, her backpack really heavy all of a sudden. "But here's an idea: what if they've lived in Tokyo all their lives and just started with the Scout routine. They could be any of the guys at our school or any other school."  
"Oh, uh, good point." Lita stumbled over her words.  
Suddenly, screaming was heard from further down the hall. Serena and Lita froze as a bunch of panicked kids rounded a corner, promptly followed by a Negaverse Cyborg.  
  
Chapter 7- Secrets Revealed  
  
Something suddenly caught Jason's attention as he stepped into his classroom. Three things, actually. The first was that, outside the windows, he saw nothing but pure black with occasional electrical sputters faring out from what he instantly recognized as a shield, a Nega-shield right outside, probably over the whole school. The second was that his classroom was empty.  
The third was the Cyborg standing on his teacher's desk.  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news bulletin. A strange black dome made of pure energy of some kind suddenly appeared around the Tokyo High School building today at approximately 8:00 this morning, trapping the students and faculty of the school inside. Meanwhile, two unidentified terrorists who are reportedly behind this have been quoted as saying that they will kill everyone inside the dome if the Sailor Scouts and another group called the Cyber Scouts don't meet their demands immediately. We're going now to Mike Collins on the scene . . ."  
  
Mina rushed down the halls, a Nega-Cyborg hot on the trail of her and a large group of students, laughing it's head off as it scared the crowd into a frantic run. She had to escape these things and get out of sight so she could transform. Suddenly, a hand from behind her grabbed her arm, and so fast she couldn't even see it happen, pull her into a nearby closet.  
"Shh!" Jason warned, still holding her arm. "Wait for them to pass, then we'll transform and rescue those kids."  
Mina was in stunned silence as she tried to make sense of what had happened and what this guy had just said. Then it dawned on her: golden short blond hair streaked with brown, striking gold-green eyes, lightning quick speed pulling her into the closet so fast the Cyborg hadn't noticed she'd vanished, and a moderately muscular frame. That, and the fact he talked like any Sailor Scout would in an emergency situation.  
"Y-you're Genesis!" She exclaimed. He must have figured out who she was already.  
"Since we're on a first-name basis, call me Jason." He listened attentively for a minute, then pulled out a green transformation wand with an emerald handle and a glowing white cross on the top. "Mina, ready to kick some Nega-butt?"  
"Right." She pulled out her own wand. 'Wait until I tell the others about this..." She thought to herself.  
  
"Genesis Star Power!"  
A kind of blue-green energy field surrounded Jason as he spun, arms outstretched so his body was in a cross formation, amongst a rush of what looked to be nebulas in space spinning around him. His body became pure energy, his eyes strangely exempt, and with a flash of light from his wand his black jumpsuit appeared on him. He spun so fast he was a living human blur against the almost unreal backdrop, then suddenly stopped and went into a battle stance as ribbons of energy from his transformation wand fused and solidified into his chest armor. His sword seemed to materialize from out of nowhere and he grabbed it in his left hand. He held it upright, bringing it to slowly pass in front of his face from left to right , his visor materializing on the coattails of it's movement. He sheathed it in one fluent motion, then stood up straight and tall as a picture of planet earth snapped into existence behind him.  
"Venus Star Power!"  
Mina held her wand high as she twirled and spun against a glowing yellow backdrop, her body pure, sparkling energy. Like glowing ribbons, energy began to encircle her, bands of color with star shapes lining them spinning into a tornado of power all around her. For a moment her form was lost behind them, then they vanished, unveiling her in her Scout outfit. Her taira materialized on her forehead as the light of her surroundings flashed brilliantly with a series of sparkles off her long, flowing blond hair that reached to her feet. She held one hand high as the sequence came to conclusion, the Japanese sign for the planet Venus appearing with a glow just behind her.  
  
Chapter 8- Enemies  
  
"Hm..." Azurite observed the scene around the outside of the school. Squad cars, ambulances, a few stray fire trucks, and a swarm of other cars and trucks had pulled up just outside the dome and there were people everywhere. He searched the crowds again, already knowing that the Sailor Scouts and Cyber Scouts had not yet shown up. "The Scouts are taking longer than I expected..."  
"Looks like we might not have to wait too much longer." Alexis pointed to a nearby rooftop. He looked where she pointed and saw two figures standing high on the very highest part of the rooftop. Upon being noticed, the two Scouts forward flipped onto another, much closer rooftop. All the crowds looked up in surprise as the Scouts leveled a defiant glare at Alexis and Azurite.  
"Took you two long enough." Azurite muttered.  
"Sailor Soldier of fire, I am Sailor Mars!" The one in the lead shouted. "Play with fire, I'll make sure you get burnt."  
"Sailor Soldier of hydraulic powers, I am Sailor Mercury! The flames of evil don't last long against the tides of good!" The other shouted in challenge.  
Suddenly, yet another voice from another rooftop thunderclapped into being.  
"Guardian of time and protector of the timeline, I am Sailor Pluto!" She held her timestaff high as it almost seemed to glow. "History has said time and again that the forces of good will triumph over evil in the end."  
"So nice of all of you to drop in." Azurite seemed confident. "Have you come to bargain for the lives of those mere mortals down there?" He nodded towards the black energy dome.  
Suddenly, from *inside* the dome, a beam of light sent a Cyborg Nega-creature flying through one of the walls of the school building, and as the monster hit the ground it vaporized into a pile of dust.  
"Uh oh." Alexis sounded slightly surprised. "I recognize that energy blast."  
"Looks like you're not in the bargaining position you thought you were." Mars stated.  
"And it looks like our dome isn't as impenetrable as we thought." Azurite thought out loud. Another blast, this time a dense storm of razor-sharp leaves, sent another Cyborg out through a window. The creature got to it's four feet, but was then suddenly 1-2 punched by a chain of glowing energy hearts. It vanished in an electrifying explosion. Azurite turned to Alexis. "You deal with these three upstarts; I'm going down there to war with the other Scouts. We won't be beaten this time!"  
Azurite vanished. Alexis drew her swords and aimed a ribbon of glowing black energy at the three battle-ready Sailor Scouts.  
Elsewhere inside the school building . . .   
"Exodus Star Power!"  
"Apocalypse Star Power!"  
Their transformation sequences were almost identical to Genesis's, the variance being the backgrounds for the most part. Exodus's visor flashed into being, the sandstorm all around him suddenly vanishing, replaced by a giant burning bush that was on fire, yet not burnt. Apocalypse grabbed his sword out of nowhere, a scene like stars shooting past at faster-than-light speeds flaring in burning brilliance all around him. He swung the sword in front of his eyes, his silver visor flashing out of nowhere into existence just behind the sword, and he swept into a battle stance with his sword ready in front of him. The star-blurs vanished, replaced by a picture of a sword, made of pure fire, just behind him.  
The three Nega-Cyborgs could only stare in surprise and almost utter disbelief. Kevin and Zack took advantage of the moment, and in the blink of an eye their swords had cut cleanly through two Cyborgs, vaporizing them. Both Scouts swiftly spun to face their one remaining opponent.  
  
"Where have you guys been??" Mina questioned as Serena and Lita rushed into the room. She leveled another Love Chain attack at a Cyborg on the other side of the room as Jason slashed at his opponent, a somewhat stronger Cyborg, with his lightning-fast razor-sharp sword. Mina and Jason's attackers both vaporized at about the same time, and the two turned to Lita and Serena, looking tired but triumphant.  
"You guys OK?" Lita inquired. "These things don't have that field around them like the one we fought before, but they're still pretty strong!"  
"Sailor Genesis! How'd you get here?" Serena exclaimed.  
"Probably the same way you did; I was in here when that shield showed up." He replied.  
"But that means you're a-" Lita said, her thought interrupted by an affirmative nod from Genesis.  
"Right now, the important thing is that we get that shield down and flush all of those Cyborgs outta here, making sure no one gets hurt. Exodus and Apocalypse have probably figured out what's happened by now and are busy blowing away Nega-monsters. It's probably a good idea that we find them."  
"Sorry," Suddenly, with a sound like thunder, Azurite materialized in front of the only door out of the room. Jason, Serena, Mina, and Lita spun around just in time to get sent flying by a fierce wave of black Nega-energy. One after the other they slammed into the wall, then fell to the floor, whiplashed and bruised. "I can't let you do that. Now hand over the Imperium Crystals or else."  
"Imperium Crystals?" Serena questioned as they all struggled to their feet. "What are you talking about???"  
"You got a hearing problem, Sailor Moon? I'm talking," Azurite was starting to sound annoyed. "About the Imperium Silver and Cyber Crystals. I know 'Ms. Moon' here has the Silver Crystal," He locked his gaze on Genesis. "Now all I need to know is who has the Cyber Crystal."  
"Dream on; if you think you can get the Cyber Crystal from me, you'll find it well hidden." Jason challenged. "You can't win, Azurite."  
"*Ha*; that's a laugh." The Darkshadow Crystal materialized in his left hand. "Take a good look, Genesis, cuz' I've got more power at my disposal than you can fathom."  
"And same thing here, 'for greater is He who is in me than he that is in the world'."  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" He raised one eyebrow in mock questioning.  
"Simple: Jesus is ready to help me kick your butt, Azurite. And He's not the only one!"  
"Huh?"  
Suddenly, a cobra made of pure, glowing, blood-red energy exploded through the closed door, in the blink of an eye wrapping itself around the villain and constricting him. Apocalypse and Exodus stood behind him, their sleek swords ready.  
"Hey Genesis!" Zack said as Azurite tried desperately to escape the giant cobra's crushing grasp. "We picked up your transponder signal and figured you probably needed some help."  
"And it looks like we got here just in time, too." Kevin noted.  
"Just in time to die!" Azurite shouted in rage, suddenly disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the room to the far right of where Kevin and Zack had now entered. The cobra uncoiled and fell to the ground, then quickly vanished. "Well, now that we have all the *captured* Scouts in one place, I suppose it's time I finish you all off! Darkshadow Crystal, unleash your power!!"  
Black energy began to pulse through him in waves, the waves getting faster and more powerful as the seconds passed. With each pulse that passed over him his clothes turned blacker and his skin became just short of perfectly transparent, revealing the walls of the room behind him. The energy quickly built into a field all around him, then the waves receded as the transformation completed, the field still surrounding him.  
"What the-!" Serena exclaimed.  
"He's gone ultra!" Lita guessed.  
"Hm, close enough, Scouts. But like I said before, it's time for you to die!"  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
OK, the characters I own:  
Jason/Sailor (Cyber) Genesis  
Kevin/Sailor (Cyber) Exodus  
Zack/Sailor (Cyber) Apocalypse  
Azurite, the evil Negalord of the Darkshadow Crystal  
Alexis, Negalady of the Darkshadow Crystal  
  
Concepts I own:  
Imperium Cyber Crystal  
Imperium Darkshadow Crystal  
  
---OK, it's not a big list, but it'll get bigger in the next part of the saga, I promise. Oh, and if you hate Jesus for some crazy reason, don't flame me, take it up with Him. This is Ryan Edgerton/Sailor (Cyber) Revelation, signing off for now! God bless!---RE of RevForce 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Cyber Scouts: Part 2  
A Matter of Destiny  
  
By Ryan Edgerton, author of TEAM REVELATION and CARDCAPTORS: the Realm series.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Sailor Moon TV show- Serena/Sailor Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Rei(sorry if that's not the correct spelling)/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Mercury, Mina/Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, Molly, Melvin, and anybody else I forgot to mention. The ArchAngel Shiro belongs to Eternal Studios and the ArchAngels: The Saga comics series. I'll make a list of the characters I do own at the end of the fic.  
  
(Continued from Part 1)  
  
Chapter 9- Cyber Crystal Power  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
The attacks exploded around Alexis's transparent black shield all at once, then the shield suddenly seemed to sputter, flash, phase, and then it cracked into a million vanishing pieces, like as if it had been made out of glass. Alexis watched all this with a very annoyed look on her face. With her shield down, she'd be vulnerable to Pluto's Time Freeze. She wasn't going to let that happen.  
She slashed her sword in the air, sending out boomerang-like razor blades of black and red energy. The Scouts dodged, barely, but Pluto was unprepared when Alexis suddenly teleported right next to her. A spin kick to the chest sent Pluto flying towards the building's edge, and with one swift movement Alexis wrenched the timestaff out of Pluto's hand in mid-air. The staff suddenly turned icy black at Alexis's touch.  
"No time freeze today, Scout. Now we'll see if I can't have some fun with this thing!" She sheathed her right sword, and held the timestaff aimed straight at Pluto.  
  
"Give me the crystals or else I'll turn this whole building, and all the people in it, into irradiated debris, Scouts! I want those crystals, and now!" Azurite, or the phantom-like creature he'd become, shouted.  
"OK, Azurite, you want the Cyber Crystal?" Jason challenged. "Exodus, Apocalypse,..." He had a cunning, sharp look in his eye. "Let's give it to him."  
"Oh, so you still think you can beat me up, huh? HA! Go ahead, Genesis, make my day!!"  
OK, guys, you heard him; let's do this!" He switched his sword to his other hand and held his transformation wand out in front of him. Kevin and Zack did likewise. Genesis, Exodus, and Apocalypse closed their eyes and focused hard as Azurite laughed and scoffed.  
"What are they doing?" Lita wondered out loud.  
"I don't know..." Mina stated, a strangely confident look in her eyes. "... But I trust him."  
  
White electricity and brilliant flashes of light spun all around them, swirling like hurricane winds were pushing them. Jason, Kevin, and Zack stood in the midst of it, their three wands glowing like the sun. The three wands suddenly joined into a three-pointed star shape glowing like a supernova.  
"Life..."  
"Freedom..."  
"Destiny..."  
"For the Way, the Truth, and the Light!" All three shouted together. The light from their wands, now invisible against the light they were shining, instantly intensified, enveloping all three of them.  
  
"What the (censored)!!!?" Azurite exclaimed, shielding his eyes against the blinding light.  
  
The light faded and reformed itself, becoming three glowing spheres of light. Jason, Kevin, and Zack's bodies had transformed into 100% energy, each their own distinctive color, and suddenly each sphere touched to one of their chests, suddenly beginning to glow and expand around them. After a minute or so it finished forming and the glow receded, their original armor the first thing to fade into view. A second sword flashed into existence above Genesis, hung unmoving just in front of him and above his head, and he grasped it in his right hand.  
"Genesis Cyber-Star Power!"  
At those words, Jason's body suit, still glowing, phased into sleek, steel-like green reflective fabric that had the look of armor. His chest armor once again flashed into light, a set of smooth shoulder guards expanding straight out at 90º angles over his shoulders, and his visor flashed with high-tech computer code.  
"Exodus Cyber-Star Power!"  
"Apocalypse Cyber-Star Power!"  
Identical transformations took place with Kevin and Zack, the fabric-like armor covering their whole bodies except for their heads. They all went into battle stances as the sequence closed.  
  
"Um . . . OK, . . . what the (censored) was that all about?" Azurite inquired, obviously not very impressed with their transformations. "I mean, come on; that whole big sequence of yours and you've barely changed. I mean, the least I expected was some extra bulky-type armor and spikes and stuff."  
"Sorry, that's not the way Scouts work." Zack stated. "The power's on the inside."  
"Ah, forget you and your lame-o Cyber Powers! Prepare to die!"  
"No thanks." Serena stated calmly. She leveled her scepter at Azurite. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
"Darkshadow Crystal Power!" Azurite countered, holding the hand-sized gem in front of him.   
The two beams of energy met in a huge, forceful clash.  
  
"Now would be a good time for reinforcements." Pluto stated. A split second later she was forced to side-step a blast of tornado-like energy from the dark timestaff. Pieces of concrete, wood, and stone flew up just behind her, the force of the explosion sending her, Rei, and Amy toppling towards the side of the building. Rei held in for dear life as she dangled over the edge, and Amy quickly came to her aid, pulling her up as much as she could.  
"And now I'll finish you off!" Alexis shouted, bringing the timestaff down at Pluto with violent force.  
Something suddenly got in the way of the staff's strike. A similar staff with a diamond-shaped staff-head the colors of a waterfall, held by a human, female figure similar to Pluto in many aspects, met the timestaff strike for strike. Alexis gasped is surprise. The figure was no doubt a Sailor Scout; her Scout uniform, however, was made completely of energy flowing, in a water-like pattern, between white, dark purple, red, black, and green. Her long, long hair was like the blue sky reflecting off a mirror-like skyscraper and, in some inexplicable way, looked like it was her natural color. Her eyes were a fiery conflict of bright, flame-like red and deep, oceanic blue. She glared at Alexis with a potent stare that could freeze a person in their tracks.  
"You said something about reinforcements, Sailor Pluto?" The figure inquired over her shoulder.  
"Perfectly timed, as usual." Pluto responded. "Next time, it wouldn't hurt to be early."  
  
Chapter 10- Surprises  
  
"Genesis Destiny Strike Divide!"  
Jason swiftly pulled his twin swords into a cross formation, energy surging through them, then pulled them apart in one fluent motion. The swords swung to his sides, but the energy shot straight forward. Azurite deflected the cross-shaped blast with a swipe of his Darkshadow Crystal, sending the powerful energy attack into a nearby wall. It exploded with a huge shockwave of energy and a dozen electrical flashes. Sweat fell from Azurite's brow and he was breathing in deep, tired breaths.  
"Exodus Flaming Hailstorm Ignite!"  
"Apocalypse Phantom Plague Disperse!"  
A shower of hot blue fire and a cloud of white/black energy surged at Azurite, who protected himself with a surge of power from the Darkshadow Crystal, energy vaporizing the attacks like a whirlwind all around him. He retaliated with a cloud of black energy spikes, appearing out of the ceiling and slicing downward at the elusive Scouts, but they scattered, the attack barely nicking them.  
"(Censored)! Just die already!" He screamed, dodging a sword swipe from Exodus.  
Another Hailstorm, then a Thundercloud. He deflected. A Love Chain attack. He teleported out of the way. He locked his sights on Apocalypse as energy built around the Darkshadow Crystal, but he was suddenly sent to the ground by a spin kick from Sailor Moon. He teleported away again, dodging her scepter-followup. A Destiny Strike. Another scepter attack, tag-teamed with a Phantom Plague. A sword swipe, barely missing his shoulder and taking off part of his cape. A Destiny Strike, Moon Scepter, Flaming Hailstorm, Thundercloud, and Love Chain attack all at once. He was thrown into the chalkboard, the collision sending most of the board to the floor in little, glass-like shattered pieces. He got to his feet, only to be greeted with-  
"Apocalypse Phantom Plague Disperse!"  
The energy cloud surrounded him, and he could feel it, see it pulling the negative energy right out of him. He looked at his hands to see them phasing back, like a malfunctioning color TV, into regular, vulnerable skin. He cursed under his breath.  
"Moon Scepter-"  
"This isn't over just yet, Scouts! You've one two, pathetic little battles, but the real war has only just begun!" He clenched his fist, and with a thunderous storm of black electricity, he vanished without a trace.  
"Whew! Thank God!" Lita exclaimed, catching her breath.  
"My sentiments exactly." Jason stated, then walked over to the window. He nodded in approval as he noted. "That's not all. Looks like the shield is down."  
"We'd better find the others." Mina suggested.  
Jason went to sheathe his sword, then suddenly stopped as he noticed something outside the window.  
"I think I just did. They're in trouble." He rushed towards the door. "C'mon, let's go!"  
"Here we go again!" Zack exclaimed as they followed him out of the mostly decimated schoolroom.  
  
Alexis saw the diamond-shaped staff-head hit her, the wide swing sending her flying backwards. She felt the timestaff slip out of her hand, and in the same instant that she hit the ground she heard Pluto snatch it in mid-fall. Alexis used the speed and force of her fall to send herself into a back flip, pulling out her other sword and landing in a battle stance.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
She dodged the attacks, teleporting high into the air and blasting at the Scouts from high above the rooftop. She was suddenly interrupted as a rose sliced air next to her left ear. Alexis and the rooftop Scouts turned to see Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Genesis, Venus, Jupiter, Apocalypse, and Exodus appear on a nearby rooftop, all battle ready. The mysterious new Scout turned once more to Pluto.  
"Now, what was that you were saying about reinforcements, again?" She inquired.  
"Now for my exit." Alexis suddenly began to vanish. "Bye-e!" She said, a split second before teleporting to safety, leaving the eleven Sailor/Cyber Scouts on the roof to try to sort things out.  
Without a word, the mysterious Scout and Pluto also vanished, bringing the number to nine.  
"Um, somebody mind explaining to me what's going on?" Tuxedo Mask inquired.  
  
Chapter 11- Origins  
  
It was two days later, school had been canceled until damages from the battle could be repaired, and Jason had invited the Sailor Scouts over to his house for a get-everything-out-on-the-table no-more-secrets type session, set to start around 2:30. He'd been working hard most of the morning, turning his small but comfortable house into a respectively clean piece of living space and making some snacks for the Scouts. Kevin and Zack had stopped over to help earlier, which was a load off since Jason couldn't cook much beyond pancakes and the occasional successful homemade pizza, and he'd also had Tasha, his older sister, to help once she got back from work at the art center. Now it was right about time for the Scouts to arrive, and sure enough-  
"Hey, glad you could make it." He said as he answered the door. He ushered the Scouts inside. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I needed to check the pizzas."  
"Did somebody say *pizza*!!" Serena's eyes lit up at the thought. Darien smiled politely.  
Jason noticed a black and a white pair of cats had entered with the Scouts, and noticed the crescent moons on their foreheads. He decided to ask Mina about them.  
"Friends of yours?" He asked with a smile.  
"Oh, this is Artemis, and this is Luna." She returned the smile and picked up Artemis.  
"Hey, cool house you've got here." Artemis stated. Luna disappeared around a corner as Jason scratched his head in surprise.  
"Talking cats. Will wonders never cease?" He noted, he and Mina exchanging friendly smiles.  
  
"So..." Amy said as the group sat down to an array of small pizzas. "Tell us your story."  
"Ah,... well,... " He threw his hands wide. "Where do I start?"  
"The beginning's usually a good place, little brother." Tasha suddenly stepped into the room. She had hair the color of polished wood and bright blue eyes. She looked to be older than all of them, probably around Sailor Pluto's age, and reminded Serena a lot of her mom, only younger.  
"She knows??" Serena inquired.  
"It's hard to keep anything hidden from my sister." Jason shrugged. "OK, at the beginning, huh? . . . "  
Jason went on to explain how he, Kevin, and Zack had been out hiking several weeks ago when they'd found the Imperium Cyber Crystal. He and his friends had been too surprised and shocked to believe it at first, but had quickly grown to realize that they were now, like it or not, Sailor/Cyber Scouts. Zack had actually made up the name, noting the high-tech looking armor and visors that apparently came with their powers. They'd made use of their time in the mountains, practicing and learning their powers. They were pretty new at this, at any rate, but they were getting good at it quickly.  
He went on to tell them a little bit about himself and the others. He had always been fascinated by swords, and had taken extensive lessons here in the city to get good at it, even before getting his Cyber powers. Kevin was the teckie of the group, constantly on the lookout for new technology he and the group could make use of. Jason showed them a set of transponders and a communicator-in-the-construction Kevin had given him. Zack was a little the group's oddball. Coming to Japan as an American transfer student, he spent most of his time alone and to himself, doing random research on who-knows-what, his specialties being Biblical prophecy and, oddly enough, rare gemstones. But that seemed, as Jason mentioned, to work perfectly well in with the group's random needs. It had actually, he noted, led the team to some amazing discoveries.  
One of these discoveries had a lot to do with their Cyber powers. Based upon research Kevin and Zack had compiled together, they'd figured out that each of the three of them's powers 'intensified' in a certain environment or surrounding element. For example, Jason's powers always seemed to have an extra kick deep in forests or any area thriving with overgrown plant life. Zack's powers, a fact that they hoped would really turn into a secret weapon, got more powerful whenever enemies from the Negaverse seemed to be getting the upper hand, but it only seemed to work up to a point, not to mention it didn't always seem to kick in immediately or even at all. It was really pretty, well, unreliable, but it could probably come in really handy in a tight scrape.  
It was Exodus's power, however, that set Rei off like a time bomb.  
"Oh, yeah, sure," She turned the full force of her sarcastic aggression on Jason. "Exodus gets more powerful when Christians are praying, huh? You can't prove that! There's no way-"  
"Rei!" Serena, Mina, Lita, and even Amy shouted.  
"Well, he can't!" Rei replied matter-of-factly.  
"Believe it if you want, or not, but either way I've seen that it works." Jason responded calmly. Rei locked a glare on him, but he didn't even miss a beat. "You might be surprised, actually. Almost all of our powers seem derived out of the Bible."  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Rei said coldly, folding her arms.  
"That threatens you, doesn't it?" Jason inquired.  
"Maybe insults is a better word." Rei returned, fuming. "I mean, how would you feel if suddenly a bunch of... 'Cyber' Scouts who seem to embody the exact opposite of what you've focused your life on showed up, flying right in the face of everything you've ever been told is true. I'm not buying it, 'Genesis', and don't expect me to ever give a rat's butt about your little Christian crusade, OK?!!"  
Without another word, Rei stormed out of the room, past a surprised Tasha, and out of the house. Tasha walked into the room, a slightly stunned, questioning look on her face.  
"Um, what was that all about?"  
" . . . Long story. Trust me, you don't wanna know." Jason replied.  
  
Chapter 12- Secrets of the Past  
  
"Rei sure got hot around the collar back there." Serena observed as she and Darien walked out of Jason's house, almost an hour after Rei's outburst. "I haven't seen her blow her lid like that since back when we'd just started being Sailor Scouts."  
"Well, . . . I can understand how she must feel about all this." Darien replied.  
"What do you mean, Darien?" Serena inquired.  
"Well, like Jason said, she feel threatened, maybe even a little violated in a way. I . . ." He trailed off, as if remembering something but reluctant to share it.  
"Darien, what is it?" She had a concerned look on her face.  
"Serena, do you remember when I told you about my parents?"  
"Yes."  
He sighed, then continued.  
"I was raised in a Christian home. My parents had me memorize verses when I was really young and took me to church all the time. I still remember some of those verse, but just bits and pieces mostly. But when the accident happened, . . . it stole everything from me. At first I blamed myself, but... after a while..."  
"You began to blame God?" Serena said.  
"In a lot of ways, yes. I . . . I couldn't understand why He would let that happen to me . . ."  
  
Not far away, the warrior angel Shiro watched Serena and Darien from a cautious distance, hovering in mid-air inches over Jason's house's roof. Opposite him, perched on the roof of a residential like some kind of vampire, a ninja-like pure black shadow with glowing purple/red eyes also watched the couple as Serena tried to comfort Darien. The angel and demon stood vigilant against each other, keeping their distance but also ready to strike if the other tried to get anywhere near the couple. Shiro had never seen this demon warrior before, but he knew that neither of them would let the other make a move unchallenged. Their glowing swords cast invisible light into the night.  
"If only you knew, young king, who it was who took your parents' lives." He thought to himself, observing the shadow warrior across from him.  
  
"If you won't ask him, I'll ask him for you." Lita chastised, picking up Mina's cordless phone.  
"C'mon! Cut that out!" Mina tried frantically to grab the phone away from Lita, but Lita swiped it out of reach each time she tried, dialing in-between Mina's frantic grabbing.  
"Shh!" Lita whispered with a smirk. "It's ringing . . ."  
"You didn't!" She tried one more frantic time to get the phone away from Lita, but to no avail.  
"Hi! Jason? Yeah, . . . you see, Mina was too *shy* to ask this, so I decided to do the call for her; you wanna go out on a date with her sometime? Yeah, . . . uh huh, . . . yeah, . . ." Lita said, straddling the phone on her shoulder. Mina was only *slightly* nervous; on one hand, wanting to strangle Lita, on the other hoping Jason would say 'yes'. " . . . You wanna talk to her? OK," She handed off the phone, which Mina grabbed immediately.  
"Yeah, Jason?"  
"Hi Mina." Jason's voice came over the cordless. "Um, listen . . ." Mina's hope almost dropped into the basement. "You're probably gonna think I'm a total loser for this, . . . but listen." She suddenly looked slightly perplexed. "OK, Mina, let's just put all the cards down on the table. I'm a virgin by choice, and a, . . . well, . . . all I'm saying is maybe a group date is a better idea."  
Mina picked up immediately.  
"Group date? Sure! Um,... how about I put together a list of a few other people, like Serena and Darien, and get back to you?"  
"Sure, that would be great!" Jason enthused, a wide smile in his voice. "I'm glad you don't think I'm a jerk for, well, not kissing and stuff till' marriage."  
"Actually . . ." She smiled with a semi-dreamy look in her eyes. " . . . That's one of the most romantic things I've heard in a long time..."  
"OK, great,... so, I'll see you soon?"  
"Um, I'll call you back tomorrow. Bye, Jason!" Mina was restraining her enthusiasm, a dreamy smile on her face. She hung up the phone gently next to her bed. She turned to see, arms folded and leaning against a nearby wall, Lita, smirking in the 'I told you so' manner.  
"Well, what'd he say??" Lita pressed.  
"I don't think he could get any more perfect. . ." Mina had a super-dreamy look in her eyes, and sighed dreamily. 'This has to be love' she thought to herself.  
Lita gave her a questioning look.  
  
Chapter 13- Spiritual War  
  
Shiro cautiously tracked the shadow-like demon through the crowded city, passing invisibly through at least a hundred people as he raced out of the crowds. The demon was quick and ninja-like, jumping from wall to wall along the dark alleyway ahead like Spider Man, only twice as fast. So fast, in fact, that Shiro had a very difficult time tracking the demonic phantom as it vanished amongst the darkness of the alley. Shiro emerged from the crowd, rushing after the unwinged creature down the black, garbage-can-filled alleyway.  
Suddenly, a voice, perfectly human sounding, stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"I wouldn't take another step if I were you, angel."  
"Is that a threat?" He challenged into the unseen darkness.  
A gleaming blue-metal ninja sword materialized instantly out of the darkness, pointed straight at his chest. It was only inches from him, and attached to a pair of purple/red predatory eyes by a near invisible hand attached to an invisible body. Shiro quickly realized that if he tried to activate his own twin ninja swords, he'd get run through faster than you could say 'decapitated'. Neither thought appealed to him much.  
"What do you think; is this threatening enough for you?" The phantom inquired. "Why are you following me, angel? Out to gather information on our plans?"  
"Something like that." Shiro responded, unflinching. "I couldn't help but notice you while I was guarding princess Serena and prince Darien, and I wanted to know what I was up against."  
"How many of you are there, angel?" The demon probed, pushing his sword closer towards Shiro to support his words. "Tell me, *now*."  
"Why should I?" Shiro challenged.  
Before he could react, the sword turned into a wide blur, slicing open a wound from the center of Shiro's chest to the tip of his left shoulder, cutting straight through his armor as if it were tinfoil. He cringed and fell back, white blood flowing out from the wound, down his chest, and onto his hand as he held the painful injury.  
"You want to know my name, angel?" The shadow's sword went to his side in an unthreatening position. "I have many. Call me by whichever one you like. In Egypt I was Osiris, in Greece I bore the name Zeus. I have been many great deities throughout time. I was one of the great commanders of Babylon. But I suppose you might prefer to know my more, . . . present,... names." He saw a glint of a prideful smile in the glowing eyes. "Negaforce, wise-man, doom phantom. In heaven my name was Zni. Now I go by the name Zetax, one of Lucifer's finest commanders."  
"You- you have a sick mind. Your pride will be-" Shiro sputtered, holding his large chest wound as his angelic healing powers slowly went to work.  
"-My downfall? Ha; have you realized nothing?" Zetax scoffed. "I am a force that can be... delayed, perhaps, if you're lucky,... diverted, but not ... defeated. *I* was there when David fell, when Pilot sentenced Messiah to death, if fact * incited the Pharisees against Him. *I* have led the great Negaverse warlords and queens against planet earth: Beryl, Ann and Allen, Fiore, Diamond, all of them, and do you have any idea how many more are coming?? You cannot imagine the armies at my disposal!" An evil glint caught in his eye. "And . . . did you know that I arranged for the deaths of prince Darien's parents?"  
"Murderer!!!!" His sword materialized in his hands the instant he back flipped, away from Zetax's reach. The demon warlord simply scoffed as Shiro, wound regenerated enough now for him to fight, went into a battle stance. "You'll pay for what you have done!!"  
"Not likely." Zetax stated calmly. "Oh, and I not only intended to kill his . . . *meddlesome* parents, but he himself as well. Your commander, Kai, interfered, but I fully intend to finish the job shortly. I have quite a bit of, 'hibernating', leverage with him, and also strong control with one or two of the other Scouts." He turned his back to Shiro with a short, scratchy laugh. "This time, nothing short of your God Himself can, or will, get in my way, angel. Prince Darien... belongs... to me."  
The demon vanished with a flash of darkness, leaving Shiro alone in the dark alley. The ArchAngels's swords vanished at a thought, and he turned back towards the city lights beyond the alley's entrance and the swarms of people blissfully unaware of the spiritual invasion taking place.  
"Cyber Scouts, hold vigilant. The battle may well be in your hands . . ."  
  
Zetax and a guard of smaller, weaker demons stood right in front of Alexis and Azurite, projecting a physical apparition of themselves as a humanoid cloud of black Negaverse energy into the physical realm. The two humans were bowed before him on one knee, and Zetax couldn't help but smirk behind his ninja-like cloth and black armor that hid all but his eyes. How easily humans would go to any extreme to control power and get more of it. A fact that Zetax knew well...  
"You summoned us, O great Negaforce?" Azurite humbled himself, his face low to the ground in reverence. The demons around Zetax glowed with black power, absorbing the power of their worship and attentions.  
"Yes . . ." Zetax's voice was changed to an ancient, electric-crackle that seemed to fit his apparition. " . . . You, Azurite, will engage the Sailor and Cyber Scouts in battle, in order to distract them... Alexis, you will use this control crystal" He had one of his attendants place the transparent, smoke-colored crystal in Alexis's hand. In the physical, it appeared that the gem materialized with an electrical flash in Alexis's hand. "To take control of Prince Darien, also known as Tuxedo Mask... If Sailor Mars gets in the way, use the crystal's powers on her also... Don't worry about the other Scouts... they will not interfere . . ."  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
OK, the characters I own:  
Jason/Sailor (Cyber) Genesis  
Kevin/Sailor (Cyber) Exodus  
Zack/Sailor (Cyber) Apocalypse  
Azurite, the evil Negalord of the Darkshadow Crystal  
Alexis, Negalady of the Darkshadow Crystal  
Zetax, demon prince of the Negaverse  
  
Concepts I own:  
Imperium Cyber Crystal  
Imperium Darkshadow Crystal  
  
—Slowly, ever so slowly, the list expands. Next part of the story will unveil the identity of the mysterious new Sailor Scout, as well as the origins and history of the Imperium Cyber Crystal. Expect for an ancient secret to be unlocked, a new quest to be begun, and a new surprise around every corner! Oh, and if you hate Jesus for some crazy reason, don't flame me, take it up with Him. This is Ryan Edgerton/Sailor (Cyber) Revelation, signing off for now! God bless!---RE of RevForce  
  
PS: Check out my new weppage, compliments of MBMew! Just type in remnantchronicles.cjb.net, and you should be sent to the main site. Scroll down to find the entrance. God bless, and I'll see ya there! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Cyber Scouts: Part 3  
Destiny's Foundation  
  
By Ryan Edgerton, author of TEAM REVELATION and CARDCAPTORS: the Realm series.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Sailor Moon TV show- Serena/Sailor Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Rei(sorry if that's not the correct spelling)/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Mercury, Mina/Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, Molly, Melvin, and anybody else I forgot to mention. The ArchAngel Shiro belongs to Eternal Studios and the ArchAngels: The Saga comics series. I'll make a list of the characters I do own at the end of the fic.  
  
(Continued from Part 2)  
  
Chapter 14- Fate Fight  
  
"Thanks for the movie and everything, Jason." Mina said as Jason walked her up to her front door. Serena, Darien, Molly, and Melvin were waiting on the sidewalk talking amongst themselves. Jason walked her to the door, then said a polite 'goodnight' with a compassionate smile. Mina returned the smile and walked inside, then turned back for a second inside the door and waved a 'goodnight' to the group. They waved back to her as Jason rejoined them.  
"What a night . . ." She sighed happily as she closed the door.  
"Hey Mina. How'd it go?" Artemis bounded up to her, then followed her upstairs.  
"Awesome, Artemis. Did you know Jason is probably the one person who can stump Melvin when it comes to trivia?"  
"Um, . . . actually, no." Artemis sweatdropped. "You're pretty taken with this guy, huh?"  
"He's handsome, intelligent, funny, virtuous; oh, Artemis, he's a dream come true!"  
"Rei doesn't seem to think so." He stated as they stepped into Mina's room. "She's dead-set against the guy and determined to prove he's got some deep-dark secret to hide."  
"Rei is, . . . well,... Rei. She's got a short fuse, she's suspicious and intolerant, need I say more? Besides, I bet she only succeeds in proving Jason is the real deal."  
"For your sake I hope you're right." Artemis stated.  
Suddenly, Mina's communicator chirped. She pulled it out and flipped it open.  
"Mina, we've got trouble." Amy said over the small communicator. "Azurite's on the rampage downtown. Serena, Darien, and Jason are on the way there now, and Lita and I are here already."  
"Right, Amy." She said, grabbing her transformation wand.  
"Also, I haven't been able to contact Rei. It's almost like something's jamming my transmission to her. Try to contact her if you can."  
"I'll try, Amy." She closed the communicator. "Venus Star Power!"  
  
Rei sat alone, staring off into blank space, rolling things over in her mind and digesting her thoughts. Everybody was so taken with those Cyber Scouts, especially Mina. Rei felt betrayed, alone, thrown out like yesterday's news. This was the second time something like this had happened to her, and she couldn't help but feel like all this was happening way too fast to make sense of it all. Why couldn't Christians just stay out of her life???  
The thought had rarely occurred to her that Jason and the other two might be right. That thought came to her now, and she despised the sound of it. For them to be right meant she'd been living a lie all her life, and she refused to believe that. She knew without a doubt that what she'd seen in her many fire readings and charms-come-true couldn't be fake, because it had almost always worked. Why, suddenly, had it all stopped working since the Cyber Scouts had arrived??  
Behind Rei, invisible to her, Zetax stood, his hand was on top of Rei's head and it glowed a fiery red as he spoke thoughts into her mind, his voice sounding exactly like Rei's.  
"... Jason is the cause of your pain... He's stolen all of your friends,... taken away your power,... and slowly... very slowly,... he's going to take control . . ." He was silent for a moment, letting his words sink in. Then suddenly his voice was louder, like he was warning her. "Quick, Rei! You have to warn them! Tell Darien; they'll listen to him, Serena will listen to him, and the others, too. Quickly, before it's too late!"  
  
Mina arrived on the scene to find the battle in full swing. Jason and the others had gone Cyber, and together with Serena, Lita, and Amy, were hitting Azurite and his swarms of Cyborg warriors with everything they had. She looked quickly around for Darien, and found him slumped against a building with Serena trying her hardest to protect him. He looked pretty badly cut up, and it was painfully obvious he no longer even had the strength to stand.  
Suddenly, Azurite appeared right behind Jason, a black energy sword in his hands.  
"Jason! Behind you!" Mina shouted in alarm.  
Jason spun just in time to block the sword, blade meeting blade and then energy meeting energy in a huge explosion that sent them both flying. Azurite got to his feet first, but Mina sent him through a nearby store window with her Love Chain attack. Jason painfully got to his feet as Mina rushed over to him.  
"Are you OK?" She inquired, helping him to his feet.  
"Yeah, thanks to you." He said. "I owe you one."  
"Later." She replied. "Let's deal with Azurite first."  
Azurite reappeared a few dozen feet away, hovering in the air, sword gone.  
"Fall back and regroup!" He shouted to the Cyborg army. "We'll show these Scouts the power of the Negaforce!"  
The Cyborgs fell back on command, forming a thick swarm several dozen feet farther down the battle-ravaged street, blasting over their shoulders at the Scouts as they went.  
"I'll get Darien to safety, then rejoin the fight as soon as I can." Serena stated, trying to drag Darien into a nearby alleyway. "Lita, you're in charge."  
"Right! Let's toast these things!" Lita enthused.  
  
Rei's communicator suddenly chirped. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she flipped it open to see Amy's face appear on the screen.  
"Rei! Oh, I'm so glad I got a hold of you. Azurite's attacking downtown and we need your help. Get here as soon as you can!"  
"Right." She replied. I'm on my way."  
  
Zetax watched the fight cautiously from a vantage point on a nearby rooftop. He smirked.  
"Good . . . good . . . everything is going as planned. Darien is now separated and weak, and Sailor Mars is on her way. Now to *seal* the Scouts' doom."  
"Say goodnight, Scouts! Azurite yelled in blind rage, a massive blast of energy erupting forth from the Darkshadow Crystal in his hands. Suddenly, a trio of energy blasts, two from a nearby rooftop and one from somewhere farther behind the battle-wearied Scouts, countered the huge attack. Serena quickly rejoined the Scouts as Pluto and the mysterious Sailor Scout front-flipped off the rooftop to the battleground below. Azurite smirked evilly. "Well well! Who have we here? Another new Scout?"  
"The name" She said, holding her staff over her head in a battle stance. "Is Sailor Nebula, guardian of the Cyber Crystal and keeper of it's secrets. Your evil ways will not succeed, Azurite."  
"Finally, a Scout who's heard of me." He mocked. "Alright, game time's over. Now the real fun begins."  
Suddenly, with a flash of darkness, a black Nega-dom flashed into existence all around the Scouts, trapping both them and Azurite's forces inside. All the Scouts looked about in surprise as they realized they'd been trapped.  
"Now you Scouts are gonna get it." Azurite mocked. "I don't know how you broke through our barrier around the school, but you'll find this dome to be impenetrable!" He laughed, sounding as if he thought he couldn't lose. "Now then, let's just see who's crystal is the most powerful."  
"I accept your challenge!" Jason shouted back, Kevin and Zack joining at his sides. He turned to Serena. "We'd better combine our powers; he won't stand a chance against both Crystals."  
"No!" Nebula interrupted. "The Silver Crystal is not to be used lightly, Genesis. One wrong move and it could shatter, and that could kill Sailor Moon."  
"How did you-?" Serena inquired, but was cut off by Nebula.  
"I know a good many things, Serena."  
"Well?? C'mon! I don't have all day here!" Azurite challenged.  
"Now or never, guys." Jason said, looking first at Kevin, then at Zack. They both gave affirmative nods. "OK, let's do this."  
  
Chapter 15- Destiny's Plot Twist  
  
While Azurite had been battling with the Scouts, Alexis had made her way into the alley where Darien lay, collapsed. She looked to her right and left; no Sailor Mars in sight. She raised the glowing crystal, aimed at the helpless prince from a few feet away...-  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
Alexis dodged the attack from behind her, teleporting farther down the alley. The rings of spinning fire turned aside just before they would have hit Darien, vanishing into nothingness. Alexis spun, backtracking where the attack had come from, and saw the shadowed silhouette of Sailor Mars leap down into the alley. She landed and instantly rushed to get in-between the Nega-warrior and Tuxedo Mask.  
"You know, you Scouts are getting annoying." She stated.  
"Yeah, well, that's our job." Rei replied. "You want Darien, you'll have to get through me first."  
"Easy enough." Alexis leveled the crystal at Rei, a beam of strange grey/silver light blasting out of it like a huge heat-wave. Rei tried to block, but was thrown backwards by the blast. She collapsed, half-visible black energy surrounding her like a flame. "Maybe too easy. Now for what I-"  
She didn't finish her sentence. Darien was gone.  
  
Shiro flew, prince Darien thrown over his shoulder in a collapsed, unconscious heap, as fast as he could. Behind him, a swarm of demons too numerous to count had given chase. He was faster than most of them, but a few were faster still, coming up alongside him and trying to throw Darien too into the blur of buildings below. Shiro dodged their attacks as best he could, backhanding any of the demons he could with his free hand and trying to simply outmaneuver the rest.  
He needed help, fast.  
Help came, like a comet, piercing the cloud of darkness behind him. Demons were sent flailing off like fallen crows just shot down, the heavenly female warrior cutting through the swarms with two powerful beams of thick white light, one from each fist. The demons fell back in a ring around her, then converged on her like a nest of mutant bats. She smirked, energy sparking off her fists like electricity. In the blink of an eye, she was suddenly a stationary spinning blur in the midst of a searing corona of white-hot energy. In a moment or two, not a single demon of the swarm remained, and she pulled herself out of the supersonic spin, white glows still encircling her fists.  
Shiro sighed, relieved. The female ArchAngel came up beside him.  
"I recommend we get him out of here and to somewhere safe." Seti proposed.  
"Where, Alpha Centauri?" He joked.  
  
The Imperium Cyber Crystal glowed with power, floating in the air inches from Jason, Kevin, and Zack's hands that seemed to hold it in place without even touching it. Their armor flickered in and out of existence, their full power cumulating into a power surge within the crystal. Gone were their swords, and now the mighty weapons seemed feeble and foolish in the light of the Cyber Crystal's awesome power.  
Azurite's crystal also glowed with an intense, devouring power, seeming to suck down the very light beams that came too close, even those from the Cyber Crystal. His Cyborg warriors stood a safe distance away from the slowly emerging clash, uncertainty and apprehension on most of their faces. Likewise, the Sailor Scouts stood a distance away, watching nervously.  
It was time. Jason's eyes shot open with the realization that the moment was here.  
"Imperium Cyber-Star Power!"   
Somewhere behind the roar of the two incredible powers, the Scouts heard Azurite's crystal activate. The intense powers of light and darkness, good and evil, righteousness and the powers of the Abyss exploded out in a massive pair of opposing blasts. The beams met-  
-time seemed to stand still-  
- . . . and . . .   
. . . the beams merged, fusing with each other.  
"What the-!!!" Jason, Kevin, Zack, Azurite, Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, the Cyborgs, even the invisible Zetax and his demon attendants exclaimed all at once.  
Suddenly, the Cyber Crystal and the Darkshadow Crystal dematerialized into a million small, glowing particles, traveling along the beam and fusing with each other. At the same moment the beams vanished a massive forcewind blew everyone within the dome off their feet, sending them flying towards the boundary of the shield. When the blinding light at last faded, there, where the beams had met. Floated seven small light-grey orb shaped crystals about the size of marbles. Everyone looked on with frozen amazement as the orbs, one by one, shot skyward in different directions.  
  
Chapter 16- A Quest Begun  
  
"No!! This can't be happening! No!!" Zetax screamed as the orbs zipped out of sight into the night sky. "Not the prophecy! Not now!!"  
  
"Nooo!! The Darkshadow Crystal! Noooooooooo!!" Azurite screamed, grasping futilely after the orbs as they vanished amongst the night stars. When the last one had disappeared, fists clenched, he screamed after them like a bloodthirsty animal denied it's right to kill. "Nnooooooooooooooooooo . . .!"  
He was so caught up he didn't notice Jason, Kevin, and Zack's armor glow lightly, flicker, and with a flash vanish completely, leaving them in their normal clothes, just now getting up off the ground.  
Sailor Nebula and Sailor Pluto looked skyward as the other Scouts got to their feet.  
"It is begun." Pluto said aloud.  
"Yes, the prophecy of the seven CyberShadow Crystals has finally begun." Nebula said, then turned and nodded to Pluto. Both Scouts' staffs glowed for a second, then in the amount of time between when one second ends and another begins, all of the Scouts vanished.  
  
The gates of time, a place where reality's definition is kept and guarded by the invisible forces that keep evil at bay. With a flash of light, the Sailor and Cyber Scouts appeared at the gates. The glow receded from Pluto and Nebula's staffs as the other Scouts looked at their new surroundings in amazement.  
"What is this place??" Jason asked, stunned.  
"Welcome to the gates of time, Sailor Genesis." Pluto explained. "It is time you all understood what has occurred tonight."  
"What happened to the Cyber Crystal, Pluto? What happened to our powers?" Zack asked, concern on his face.  
"Sailor Nebula, would you explain?" Pluto proposed.  
  
A long time ago, Queen Serenity uncovered an ancient prophecy, hinting and giving clues to the location of the mysterious CyberShadow Crystal, in the prophecy referred to as 'the stone of balance'. The Queen immediately set about uncovering the secrets of the prophecy, and eventually narrowed down the location of the CyberShadow Crystal to the deserted moon of Nemesis, drifting about in a gas cloud, a nebula, near the edge of the border between the Negaverse and our universe. It was a risky and dangerous trip, but she undertook it, alone nonetheless. Following the clues of the prophecy, Serenity soon located the cave in which the crystal had been hidden.  
Little did she know the cavern was guarded. She soon met up with the guardian of the CyberShadow Crystal, Sailor Nebula.  
"Hold there, Queen Serenity." Sailor Nebula had challenged, her form appearing suddenly from out behind a curtain of dense fog. "If you seek the Imperium CyberShadow Cystal, you must defeat me first."  
Serenity had accepted the challenge, and with the power of the Silver Crystal she managed to defeat Sailor Nebula, winning as her prize the mysterious CyberShadow Crystal. Not much later, after a stay with Sailor Nebula to recuperate from the battle, Serenity brought Sailor Nebula back with her to the moon, appointing her as her personal treasurer of the CyberShadow Crystal. You see, because of it's dual nature, the CyberShadow Crystal could only be wielded by Sailor Nebula or the strongest warlords of the Negaverse. Unless it could be separated into it's two separate components, the Cyber Crystal and the Darkshadow Crystal, the crystal's true power could never be unlocked. Only once the prophecy was fulfilled could the Cyber and Darkshadow Crystals one truly overpower the other.  
When Queen Beryl's forces attacked the moon, Sailor Nebula had no choice but to cast the CyberShadow Crystal out into space, where, as the second half of Serenity's prophecy stated, it would roam until 'a child of the future saves the past, an ancient evil flowers and blooms, then is destroyed, and three warriors are chosen to inherit the power of their faith.'  
  
"Now the third part of the prophecy begins." Pluto stated. "Bury this deep in your hearts, Cyber Scouts. 'Seven are the pieces, seven keys to a door; only one or the other will bring them together. The stone of balance will go either to the hands of angels or demons, and destiny will make the difference. Seven keys, and wonders to behold, will cause either the life or death delayed'."  
"But what were those orb-shaped crystals?" Zack inquired. "And where did they go?"  
"The seven CyberShadow Crystals; we must assume they are the 'seven keys to a door' and 'seven pieces'." Nebula stated. "As for where they have gone, I believe the key lies in the prophecy. Perhaps the seven keys are at the 'wonders to behold'."  
"Seven keys . . ." Mina mused. "What else are there seven of that they could go to?"  
"Well," Jason interjected. "Seven is the Biblical number for 'completion'. I wonder if that has anything to do with it."  
"Wait! I think I've got it!" Amy exclaimed. "The seven ancient wonders of the world! They must be the 'wonders to behold'!"  
"You might be right!" Lita enthused, then started counting off on her fingers. "So the ancient wonders are the Pyramids of Egypt, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon . . ."  
Niagra Falls is one." Serena added. "Molly went there once, and she showed me some really nifty pictures, too!"  
"I'm afraid not, Serena." Amy stated. "The seven wonders, according to the Greeks and Romans, consist of the greatest structures ever made." She pulled out her palmtop and activated her visor. "The seven wonders, in order, are the Pyramids of Egypt, the Gardens of Babylon, the statue of Zeus at Olympia, the Temple of Artemis in Greece, the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus in Asia Minor, but it's mostly destroyed, the Colossus of Rhodes in Greece, and the destroyed Pharos of Alexandria in Egypt."  
"Somehow, I get the feeling we don't have enough intact wonders for that to be it." Jason stated. "But we're onto something. Amy, when we get back to earth, try using available satellite scans and stuff to determine where the crystals might have gone." He turned to Nebula and Pluto. "Is that everything the prophecy says?"  
They nodded.  
"Sailor Scouts, it's time for you to return to earth." Pluto stated.  
"What about Jason, Zack, and Kevin?" Mina asked.  
"They have one more fight to face before they can start on their quest." Nebula stated cryptically. Before any of the other Scouts could protest, Pluto and the Sailor Scouts had vanished. Jason turned to Nebula.  
"What fight?" Jason questioned. "We can't battle without our powers."  
"You have a power to conquer all powers, Genesis. This is not a battle of flesh and blood, but against powers and principalities and the demonic forces of this present world darkness." Nebula explained. "Rei has fallen under the control of the demon warlord Zetax while trying to protect prince Darien from the same fate. You three together can defeat Zetax and free Rei from his control, for wherever two or more are gathered in His name, He will also be there."  
"Rei's possessed??!!" Jason exclaimed.  
"I saw that coming." Kevin mumbled. Jason instantly spun to face him.  
"This is nothing to joke about. Her life, and Darien's, are on the line here!" He turned away, looking at Nebula once more. "Was it by her own choice? Can we cast Zetax out of her?"  
"It was not by her own choice, but by the traps and snares of the enemy. They now seek to use her to destroy prince Darien and eventually as many of the Sailor Scouts as they can. You three alone hold the weapons needed to defeat Zetax's plan; for I cannot intervene this time." She held out her staff. "I can, however, transport you to where prince Darien is now. Simply touch my staff."  
  
Chapter 17- Battle for Possession  
  
Rei silently and skillfully stalked among the high walls of boxes and crates. The warehouse was very dark, but she had no problem seeing amongst the long, dark shadows. She looked perfectly normal, unless you got a good look at her eyes. Where white should be there was now an inexplicable black color instead, and her pupils glowed an unearthly hellish sulfur red. Her mind, thoughts, and actions were no longer under her control, and the forces in control were out for blood.  
'Where are you, little prince Darien.' Zetax's voice thought inside of Rei's head. 'Come out, come out wherever you are...'  
Suddenly, a massive surge of light illuminated the room. Rei shielded her drastically freaky eyes, but a moment later the light was gone. She looked all about, trying to tell what had happened, as did Zetax, superimposed over Rei in the spiritual realm. Rei's eyes suddenly glowed a neon red as Zetax searched about the huge warehouse, seeing straight through the boxes and stray goods in search of spiritual forces at work. He suddenly spotted something in one corner.  
Four humans: three powerless Cyber Scouts, and one very weak prince Darien. Zetax smirked. Almost too easy.  
  
"What happened?? How'd I get here?? Where's Serena??" Darien questioned, standing slowly and painfully to his feet.  
"No time for that." Jason stated. "The... Negaverse has control of Rei and she's gonna try to kill you. You need to get out of here while you still can."  
"What??? That's impossible!" Darien exclaimed.  
"Wanna bet?" Zack stated. "Look, we don't have time to argue this. You've gotta get out of here, and soon!"  
"Sorry kiddies," Said a masculine voice out of the darkness. "But time is up!"  
"Who's that?" Darien inquired as a figure slowly stepped out of the shadows. He gasped in surprise. "Rei?!"  
"Sorry," Zetax laughed. "Rei's not in right now. Mind if I take a message for her? Hahaha!"  
Darien get out of here, now!" Jason instructed.  
Darien hesitated, then dashed away as fast as he could, and vanished into the darkness. Zetax didn't even attempt to stop him, to Jason and co.'s surprise. Zetax laughed a mocking laugh.  
"We won't let you succeed, Zetax." Jason challenged, battle ready. "We won't allow you to kill Darien or anybody else."  
"Haha! The prince can wait." Zetax wheezed. "First, I'm going to get rid of you three interlopers. With out of the way, the CyberShadow prophecy will play right into my hands."  
"You'll never win, Zetax." Kevin retorted. "We know the power the Cross has over you and in Jesus' name we will defeat you."  
Zetax cringed at the mention of the Cross like as if someone had just punched him in the chest.  
"Enough talk! Now you will all die!" He screamed, flames surrounding Rei's hands as Zetax prepared to use her to attack. Zack, Kevin, and Jason held their ground.  
"We bind you in Jesus' name, deceiver! You have no power!" Zack proclaimed.  
That threw Zetax back like a kick to the chest. He got back to his feet with some effort, like as if invisible chains bound him.  
"You . . . you cannot defeat me!!" He shouted. "I am here by right; you cannot cast me from her!"  
" 'Cannot'?" Jason questioned. "All things are possible through Christ who is my strength."  
That hit like a punch to the face. Zetax groaned in pain.  
"I'll kill her! I will kill her!" He threatened.  
"Life and death belong to God alone, demon. You cannot do anything unless He allows it." Kevin stated.  
"And our God is willing that none should perish." Jason added.  
Those words hit like a club. Zetax was thrown backwards into a huge pile of boxes.  
"You sought to kill us, Zetax, but it is written that no weapon formed against us shall prosper." Zack stated with boldness in his voice.  
The demon overlord could feel his strength fading as an invisible fist broadsided the demon's face. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
Jason delivered the final blow, Shiro and Seti suddenly appearing invisibly behind him.  
"Zetax, I order you in the name of Jesus to get out of her. Now."  
He didn't need to be told twice. He released his hold on Rei and the black energy left her eyes. For a second she stood upright, then collapsed in a fainted heap to the floor. Still holding his side and glaring ragefully at the two angels, breathing in long, tired gasps, Zetax suddenly rushed off into the darkness.  
'You may have won this battle, saints. Today you have won, but the war is far from over.' Zetax thought to himself. 'You haven't seen the last of me . . ."  
  
  
". . . Rei, wake up Rei . . ."  
She slowly opened her eyes to find Jason shaking her gently by the shoulders. She groaned, then quickly pulled away from him and got to her feet.  
She looked around, wondered to herself how she'd gotten here, then locked a glare on Jason.  
"Don't you *ever* touch me again, you freak!" She half-shouted.  
"Sheesh!" Jason replied, taking a step back. "Is that the thanks I get for helping save your life??"  
"What are you talking about?!" She demanded.  
"Well,... to put all the cards out on the table, you were just possessed." Zack stated. "By demons or the Negaforce is for you to decide."  
'If they're not one in the same.' Kevin thought to himself.  
"You've lost it, all three of you. What is this, some kind of trick??" She exclaimed.  
"You were trying to kill Darien." Kevin stated. "We got him out of here so you couldn't turn him into barbecued target practice."  
"This . . . this is crazy! I wasn't possessed by anything!"  
"So you mean to tell me you were *trying* to kill Darien? Wait until Serena hears about that." Jason joked. Rei gave him a super-dirty look.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Zack inquired.  
" . . . I was trying to protect Darien from being zapped by Alexis . . . she aimed a clear-looking crystal at me . . . and after that it's all a blur."  
"C'mon, let's get you home." Jason offered.  
"No." Rei stated, a little *too* quickly. "I can get there myself, thanks." She turned and walked away, giving Jason and co. the cold shoulder.  
Jason sighed and looked at the others once Rei was out of ear shot.  
"If only she knew . . ."  
  
Chapter 18- A Matter of Destiny  
  
The next day, the Sailor and Cyber Scouts rallied at Jason's house to plan their next move.  
"Take a look at this," Amy said, loading up a disk into Jason's computer. Everybody crowded around as she pulled up screen after screen of satellite footage, text, and other misc. windows. She pressed a few keys and it was suddenly replaced by a computer model of the earth spinning against a black backdrop. "I've compiled all of my data into this computer map. Those flashing red dots are possible sights for a crystal touch-down. The blue ones are confirmed." She turned back to the others. "So far I've been able to verify that one of the CyberShadow Crystals has touched down on each of the earth's continents. Also, with a compilation of spy satellite images and eye-witness accounts I found on the news and Internet, I've been able to confirm two of our suspected crystal touchdown sites: the Pyramids of Egypt and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. They're just far enough away to be located on two different continents, but just barely. Suspected sites that correspond to some kind of 'wonder' in North America are Niagra Falls, the Grand Canyon, Death Valley, and the San Andreas fault. We've got two sites in South America, but they're all located deep in the jungles and rainforests. I've got a confirmed touchdown for Australia somewhere in the Great Barrier Reef, but I can't tell exactly where."  
"That leaves one for Antarctica, and one for Europe." Lita stated. "Any possible sites there?"  
Amy sighed.  
"The only thing I can think of for Antarctica is the North Pole, and that has danger all it's own. There's plenty of possible sites in Europe, maybe even too many. I just don't have enough information to pin it down any further." She stated.  
Mina put a hand on Amy's shoulder.  
"Don't sweat it, Amy. You did great."  
Suddenly, everything in the room froze. Time itself froze. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Nebula stepped out from behind a corner.  
Sailor Nebula held her staff up after a non-time moment or two, and with a sudden phasing of reality the Sailor Scouts and Amy's computer stuffs vanished. Nebula nodded, then turned to Pluto in silent communication. She nodded back, rose her staff, and time suddenly returned to normal.  
"Hu? Wha- Where'd they go??" Jason exclaimed, not noticing Nebula and Pluto in the room. Nebula cleared her throat, getting Jason, Zack, and Kevin's attention immediately. "What's going on here?? Where's the Sailors???"  
"Calm down, Sailor Genesis. Your friends are all fine. We had to erase their memories about events from the past several weeks in order to ensure that destiny would follow it's usual course while you are away." Pluto stated.  
"What?!?? You erased their memories???!!" Kevin exclaimed.  
"Yes. Now that Sailor Mercury has located some of the CyberShadow Crystals, it's time you began your quest." Nebula replied.  
"Let me get this straight," Zack stated. "You *erased* their *memories*!??!!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Yes, and we'll return their memories to them when the time is right." Nebula responded, annoyed. "Right now, it's time to start your journey."  
"You erased-" Jason started, but Nebula pointed her staff at him with an annoyed 'don't say that again' look on her face. Jason decided it was in his best interest not to talk.  
"We will teleport each of you to one of the sites Sailor Mercury has established." Pluto stated as Nebula lowered her staff. "Hopefully, you will be able to rescue all of the crystals before Azurite and Alexis, who are now powerless on their own but still in command of their army. Once you each rescue a crystal, you should have enough power to become Cyber Scouts again, but until all the crystals are rescued be warned that your powers will be limited."  
"So, it makes sense that you choose where your first destination will be." Nebula stated.   
"Basically, pick your poison." Kevin observed. Then he added with a sigh. "Well, at least we stand a chance of winning/surviving."  
"First, mind if I go get some of my swords?" Jason asked. "They might come in handy."  
Pluto nodded. He rushed upstairs and a few minutes later came down with three swords. He handed one to Kevin and one to Zack, attaching the remaining one to his belt.  
"Well, let's get this started." Zack stated. He looked at the map. "We know there's a crystal at the Hanging Gardens, so I'll go there."  
"In that case, I'll take Egypt. Makes sense, since I'm Sailor Exodus." Kevin noted.  
"I'll head to the Amazon." Jason stated. There's two possible sites there close to each other, and it sounds like a good place to start looking."  
"Very well." Nebula said, a smile of hope on her face. "I wish you all well."  
"We'll keep an eye on things here and make sure you aren't missed." Pluto stated.  
"Just one quick thing, please." Jason interjected. ". . . Keep an eye on Mina for me, would you?"  
Both Sailors looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.  
Nebula held out her staff.  
"You know the routine." She stated.  
Jason took a deep breath, then touched the staff. His body suddenly metamorphesized into pure, neon-green energy. A split second later, he vanished in a flash of light. Giving each other 'here goes nothing' looks, Kevin and Zack each touched the staff in turn, their bodies flashing the color of their powers before vanishing off to the remotest parts of the globe.  
  
"I'll kill those Cyber Scouts for this!!" Azurite stormed, ranted, and raved, standing upon the same rooftop he and Azurite had not long ago watched from as their future, their greatest chance came closer and closer to earth. He was, of course, powerless now, as was Alexis, and it frustrated him now not to have what had once seemed to be unbridled power at his disposal to do his every whim. Alexis, too, stood upon the rooftop, looking over what remained of their army: sixty multi-color gemstones that would wield their most powerful warriors and creatures yet.  
"All in good time, my darling." She stated, holding up a set of seven small, fingernail-sized gems. "Yes, these should do nicely."  
"Which ones have you chosen?" He inquired, walking over to see.  
"Our seven strongest: one for each of the crystals." She smiled. "I'm certain the Negaforce will help us win this war, and these seven warriors are the first steps. The cornerstone."  
Zetax stood, invisible, just behind them. Anger burned rampant in his eyes and evil power flowed through his veins like a twisted bio-agent.  
"We will have our revenge, my servants." He stated, turning and gazing off into the quickly darkening night. "For the revenge will be ever so sweet, and nothing will stand in my way..."  
  
"So, you think they'll be able to do it?" Nebula questioned, standing upon the very top of the Starlight Tower and looking out over the city. Behind her stood Shiro and Seti, accompanied by three other ArchAngels in glowing silver and red and grey armor.  
"They'll make it through." Shiro stated. "At least the first three crystals, for certain."  
"How can you be so certain?" She asked, turning to look at the angels.  
"They'll have special reinforcements." Seti replied, gazing off into the night sky.  
"Besides your ever-so-silent friends over there?" She inquired, nodding at the three CIA-agent-like warriors.  
"They are staying here with us," She stated, "to help protect the city. The Cyber Scouts will be getting a little help from the outer rim."  
"You don't mean who I think you mean, do you? They don't even know about their powers yet." Nebula stated.  
"Not from this time. A special 'accident' will be arranged that will transport them back in time, to this part of the timeline. They should prove to be helpful."  
"If they don't end up going at the Cyber Scout's throats!" Nebula protested. "Remember Uranus and Neptune; you know there's going to be trouble, especially from Uranus."  
"All part of the plan to help rectify the future," Shiro stated. "Before it can be destroyed in the past."  
Nebula nodded, knowing the angels would be right in the end. She looked hopefully into the skies, praying that God would see the Cyber Scouts through.  
"God's speed, little brother..." She whispered. "Take care of yourself, Jason."  
  
The next day, each of the Sailors woke up with a really weird feeling. None of them could explain it, and Rei proposed that maybe they had some new enemy that was causing their powers to give them weird feelings, but as time wore on no new enemies showed up. The news did talk about mysterious craters all over a stretch of Shou-Taki road that seemed to fit the pattern of battles between the Sailor Scouts and the mysterious 'aliens' that had attacked earth so many times lately, but no one from the area could remember ever seeing a battle. All they remembered was waking up that morning and discovering the road filled with craters and a few store windows were shattered as well. Darien woke up with a massive headache and a few cuts and bruises he couldn't explain, and Amy had an almost-completely-healed gash on her head she couldn't explain either, but nothing ever really became of it. As the days and weeks continued, Rei kept on having weird nightmares, but that wasn't all that unusual with Rei.  
And Mina dreamed of a mysterious man in forest-green armor, with sparking golden-green eyes and blond hair streaked with brown, whom she'd never met before.  
  
---  
  
OK, the characters I own:  
Jason/Sailor (Cyber) Genesis  
Kevin/Sailor (Cyber) Exodus  
Zack/Sailor (Cyber) Apocalypse  
Azurite, the evil Negalord of the Darkshadow Crystal  
Alexis, Negalady of the Darkshadow Crystal  
Zetax, demon prince of the Negaverse  
Seti, ArchAngel Warrior  
Sailor Nebula, AKA Jason's sister  
  
Concepts I own:  
Imperium Cyber Crystal  
Imperium Darkshadow Crystal  
  
—You like? Cyber Scouts has quite a future, dontcha think? I have plans for a sequel, but since I have many other projects to work on, I need to know that you, the people, want the series continued before I can start writing any more of it. If there's enough demand, more Cyber Scout stories will come. Hey, maybe I'll even give them all last names in the sequel series! Oh, and if you hate Jesus for some crazy reason, don't flame me, take it up with Him. This is Ryan Edgerton/Sailor (Cyber) Revelation, signing off for now! God bless!---RE of RevForce  
  
PS: Check out my new weppage, compliments of MBMew! Just type in remnantchronicles.cjb.net, and you should be sent to the main site. Scroll down to find the entrance. God bless, and I'll see ya there! 


End file.
